


【承包全宇宙】When we were young婚礼🚗番外

by SeeMySTARSinSummerTime



Series: When we were young [2]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeMySTARSinSummerTime/pseuds/SeeMySTARSinSummerTime
Summary: *《wwwy》背景番外（前文点series跳转，同性婚姻合法*一个新手上路的婚礼🚗，我努力燃烧过了T T未成年勿进⚠️*52文学，有成员出场，无其他cp*4k+激情速打，私设有，X1的中年生活（？，OOC我的*没混过论坛，帖子格式瞎打的don’t mind_(:з」∠)_





	【承包全宇宙】When we were young婚礼🚗番外

【1】  
某爱豆八卦论坛版首——  
主题：曹承衍和金宇硕要结婚了！！！！  
1L  
官宣了！同性合法后承硕夫夫不仅光速公布恋情，还成为第一对结婚的同性艺人情侣！这个速度真的有点刚！  
2L  
当年噔衍采访就说过比起恋爱更想要结婚，行动力real！男人！  
3L  
我搞得CP成真了（破音！陈年52批真实的流泪T T然而我还单身……  
4L  
歪个楼，楼上认真的么……20年了诶，有点心疼  
5L  
怎么楼上们都还很乐观的亚子，虽然合法了但还是有年纪大的民众反对诶，据说有些陈年黑趁机出来搞承硕……  
6L  
对哦，从承硕公布恋情就有听到反对的声音，嘛不过现在年轻的孩子们都很支持就是了，承硕的地位也稳固了，那些零星陈年黑搞不起来大事的啦~

45L  
哇还以为他们会去国外办婚礼，竟然就在首尔！！！！好想去观礼T T  
46L  
好像是说毕竟我们国家也合法了，想要做出典范让相爱的人们能勇敢的追逐爱，什么神仙夫夫我又落泪辽！  
47L  
X1全员都来参加婚礼T T我真的要哭了我何德何能有生之年还能看到蝶人合体  
48L  
西八承硕的颜值太犯规了吧，看看穿礼服的承硕[图片][图片][图片]

115L  
开始了开始了！竟然真的进行了网络直播，承硕real大发！  
116L  
大家好欢迎大家来观看我男朋友和他男朋友的婚礼：）  
117L  
Kkkk楼上面对事实吧，看承硕已经携手走上红毯了  
118L  
再次感叹承硕实体的美貌，30+的成熟偶吧魅力boom boom  
……

在庆祝X1成团15周年聚会后没多久，曹承衍和金宇硕仿佛回应成员们“赶紧结婚吧！”的调侃般，很快公布了结婚的消息。作为南韩同性婚姻合法后第一对结婚的艺人，他们不仅选择在国内举行婚礼，还决定对婚礼进行网络直播，来鼓励更多相爱的人勇敢的come out。  
“承衍和宇硕真的很了不起啊……”X1成员们全员参加了承硕两人的婚礼，韩胜宇看着四周再熟悉不过的摄像机忍不住感慨着。  
“承衍哥和宇硕哥总在做着创造历史的事情呢~”金曜汉也是抑制不住的骄傲和兴奋。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！来了来了！”饶是三十多岁了，南道贤也还是那个看到哥哥们就兴奋的小海豚。

门外——  
“呼——”站在礼堂紧闭的门前，一想起今天就是自己和身边这个人在万众瞩目之下的婚礼，在摄像机前生活了大半辈子的金宇硕此时竟然也会有点紧张，他悄悄呼出一口气却被身边人敏锐的察觉。  
曹承衍发觉金宇硕的小动作后抿着嘴笑了，他伸出手牵住了身边人因为紧张而出汗潮湿的手掌，金宇硕楞了一瞬后立刻了然的回握，阵阵温暖从交叠的手掌传到心里抚平了金宇硕的忐忑。  
司仪在这时打开了礼堂的大门，红蓝两色花海装点的礼堂中，双方家属和宾客都站了起来一起注视着门口的方向，婚礼进行曲的乐章响起，身着配套黑色礼服的曹承衍和金宇硕并肩走了进来……

【2】  
这场在各种意义上都必将名留历史的婚礼前前后后筹备了一两个月，为了直播曹承衍和金宇硕更是忙前忙后，从一周前就开始制定大小事宜，婚礼深夜的酒席散场后终于能松口气的两人都累极了。  
送别了留到酒席最后的X1成员们，曹承衍和金宇硕站在空旷的酒店门口愣神。  
“结束了……”金宇硕看着远去的几辆保姆车喃喃道。  
“是啊，辛苦我们宇硕了~”曹承衍目光也追随着车辆，牵过金宇硕的手说道。  
金宇硕捏了捏曹承衍的手心，笑着摇了摇头，他收回目光看着曹承衍：“所以我们现在怎么办？回家么？我要累死了想赶快回去睡觉……”  
“新婚之夜你还想着睡觉~”曹承衍调笑着打断了金宇硕，果不其然金宇硕的耳朵悄悄的红了。

明明从相恋到结婚两人已经携手度过了将近15年的时光，金宇硕至今也仍会为曹承衍的话羞红了脸。  
“三十好几的人了，你体力倒是真不错……”  
“我体力好不好，你还不知道么？”曹承衍说到“体力”的时候还使坏的故意攥了攥金宇硕的手。  
金宇硕彻底红透了脸，老夫老夫的什么没做过，但“新婚之夜”这几个字到底是意义非凡……  
“……所以是要怎样，既然都说了是……新婚之夜，还不赶紧回家么……”金宇硕明摆着也认同了曹承衍的“歪理”，却还是傲娇的仿佛不得已才满足曹承衍似的，声音越说越小。  
“回什么家，这儿不就是酒店么……我们定的新婚房，可不要浪费了~”曹承衍满意的听到金宇硕的默许，便凑到金宇硕耳边故意用气声攻击他敏感的耳朵，还不等金宇硕逃开便一把把他拽进怀里，搂着他的腰进了酒店。

酒店的工作人员就这样目送着曹承衍搂着金宇硕的腰进了电梯回了房间，间隙中金宇硕挣扎了几下，都被曹承衍附耳用气声“警告”吓得不再动弹。  
走近房间的门金宇硕明显感觉到曹承衍附在自己腰侧的手掌逐渐升温，金宇硕太熟悉曹承衍的身体了，他知道这是曹承衍发出了邀约。  
“哐当！”曹承衍打开房门后连灯都没来得及打开，便迅速把房门锁上转身“壁咚”了金宇硕。  
“宇硕……”曹承衍黏黏的气声和缠绵的吻在黑暗的房间里一起落了下来，金宇硕推拒不及只得随着汹涌而来的情潮沦陷，黑暗中视觉感官被屏蔽，金宇硕只能感受到来自嘴唇和身体各处的触感，亲吻声大到仿佛要盖过自己雷鸣般鼓噪的心跳声。

一个深吻将毕，金宇硕趁着短暂的间隙推了推曹承衍。  
“别在这儿……我还，啊……我还没有洗漱呢，忙了一天都是汗……呃！曹承衍你属狗的么！”金宇硕断断续续的申诉，却被曹承衍埋首在脖颈处的啃咬刺激的浑身都抖了一下。  
“我属于宇硕的……”曹承衍这会儿还不忘记抖机灵，但他顾及爱人的习惯还是决定先去洗漱。  
“一起洗……”曹承衍说着直接拦腰把金宇硕扛在了肩膀上，不顾金宇硕羞恼的捶打抱着人进了浴室。  
一进浴室曹承衍就把金宇硕放在了洗手台上，趁金宇硕还没有缓过神来又偷了一个吻，才暂时把人放在一边自己打开浴缸开始蓄水。

趁着蓄水的时间，曹承衍把自己和金宇硕剥了个精光，两个人赤身紧贴着挤在一个花洒下。  
“呀，要洗……就好好洗啊！啊……你！你着什么急嘛！”金宇硕和曹承衍的腹部紧贴着，曹承衍借着清洁之名手里涂满了沐浴露在金宇硕身上四处摩挲。  
“宇硕这里明明也很急了，我怎么能让宇硕久等呢~”曹承衍说着在小宇硕上不轻不重的抚了一把，立刻惹来金宇硕不加修饰的一声喘息。  
“你……呃……要洗就快点搞定啊……”两个人都太过熟悉对方的身体，金宇硕最终还是拜倒在曹承衍的挑逗之下，他带着点委屈伏在曹承衍的胸膛上催促道。  
“遵命，我的宇硕nim~”曹承衍快速给两人冲洗干净，半抱着身体已经被自己挑逗软了的金宇硕迈进了浴缸。

舒适的水温和曹承衍特点挑选的沐浴精油香气蒸腾着，热气包围了身影交叠的两个人，让累了一天的金宇硕缓过来了些精神。  
金宇硕坐在曹承衍跨开的两腿之间，刚想静静享受一会儿沐浴的悠闲，便察觉到了身后人不断膨胀的欲望。  
曹承衍坐在金宇硕身后，不断地亲吻金宇硕的肩膀后背，时不时地吮吸舔舐激得敏感的金宇硕不自觉的往身后靠，身体碰撞摩擦之下顾忌金宇硕身体还没放松的曹承衍苦不堪言。  
曹承衍暂停了动作从身后拦腰抱住了金宇硕，声音压抑着说道：“宇硕啊，别再刺激我啦……你还没准备好，我怕伤了你……”说着他挺胯碰了碰金宇硕的臀部，即使在温热的水中金宇硕也能感觉到那处的火热。

“你……想做就做，还忍着干什么……不然我帮你……”说着金宇硕转过身就要俯下身。  
“哎！别！”曹承衍一把拽起了傻乎乎就要把头埋进水里，准备用嘴帮他抚慰的金宇硕，没忍住笑出声。  
“你是不是傻了，你是要在水里憋气帮我么？”  
“我……那怎么办，不然就直接做呗！我已经歇好了……”金宇硕也反应过来自己刚才犯傻的行为，红着脸直视着曹承衍。  
曹承衍看着这样的金宇硕突然起了坏心思。  
“可是我还没有歇好，不然宇硕自己动吧？”说着他张开双臂搭在了浴缸上。  
金宇硕下意识就想拒绝他，两人偶尔也试过金宇硕主动，但每次金宇硕都累到不行，只有这时候他才不得已的承认曹承衍体力确实很好，但今天毕竟是新婚之夜……  
金宇硕不再犹豫，拿过一边的润滑剂抹在自己手指上，面对着曹承衍就要把手往后伸。

“这个我来~”曹承衍拿过润滑剂，金宇硕本想转过身去，曹承衍却让他不要动，他让金宇硕跨开腿坐在自己腿上臀部腾空，然后把沾着润滑剂的手指往金宇硕后穴伸去。  
这个姿势实在是太羞耻了，金宇硕的前面随着曹承衍手指的深入而诚实的挺立起来，平时都隐藏在黑暗中的表情这会儿一览无余。  
曹承衍的欲望虽然早已挺立但他还是耐心的为金宇硕做着扩张，手指逐渐增加到3根时金宇硕也开始感到后穴的空虚，随着曹承衍触到某处金宇硕更是没忍住溢出了一声喘息。  
“可以了……承衍，进来……我要你……”金宇硕趴伏在曹承衍肩膀上细细的啃咬，曹承衍却狠心的扶起他。  
“宇硕，说好了的，自己动好么？”

【3】  
仿佛受到恶魔的蛊惑，金宇硕点了点头，他轻轻抬起臀部，左手握紧了曹承衍的肩膀，右手扶着小承衍对准了穴口。  
仿佛是平常做爱的习惯，金宇硕想起每次曹承衍进入之前，都会用分身前端轻轻摩挲他的穴口，这次虽然要自己动，但若少了这个步骤金宇硕总是觉得不满足。  
于是他虚扶着小承衍，摇动着自己的臀部和爱人亲密的摩挲。  
饶是曹承衍也被金宇硕眼前这一幕刺激到了，他还在疑惑为什么金宇硕不坐下去，只见金宇硕脸带潮红，身上也带着自己啃咬吮吸留下的痕迹，他轻轻摇动着腰肢，模仿着平时做爱时自己的一个小情趣，他的欲望还在腹部挺立着。

“我们宇硕……怎么能这么磨人呢……”曹承衍清亮的嗓音已经暗哑的不像话，腹部一股热流涌动，金宇硕只觉得手中的火热又涨大了几分。  
但此时金宇硕已经顾不上回应曹承衍了，他自己玩的差不多了终于开始吞吃曹承衍的火热。  
“啊……宇硕，慢一点……”曹承衍没想到金宇硕这么心急，平时床上的台词此时对调，他虽然终于进入了熟悉的温暖穴口却害怕金宇硕受伤。  
金宇硕显然也有些吃力，但他咬紧了嘴唇一言不发，硬是撑着吃到了底。  
“哈……哈……我……我全都吃下去了哦……”金宇硕趴伏在曹承衍肩头喘息，根本没意识自己的这句话有多么色情。  
“对啊……我们宇硕最厉害了，自己动一动，好不好……”曹承衍给了金宇硕一个奖励的深吻，他在金宇硕身体里强忍着没有动作，分身随着金宇硕不经意的色情火热的跳动。

金宇硕喘息了一会终于也开始觉得不满足，他一面不自觉的追着曹承衍亲吻，一面慢慢的上下动作起来，自己的分身随着动作抽打在两人紧贴的腹部之间。  
曹承衍闭着眼和金宇硕亲吻，一只手寻到小宇硕也随着金宇硕的节奏上下套弄起来。乍一受到来自前后的双重刺激，金宇硕即使还在和曹承衍亲吻，唇角也还是溢出一声了餍足的喘息。  
“宇硕，快一点……”曹承衍偏偏在这时候火上浇油，他手上的套弄也加快了动作，金宇硕几乎是使出了全身气力随着曹承衍加快了频率上下动作，喘息也一声大过一声。  
曹承衍算着金宇硕的体力差不多见底了，便开始挺动腰肢，金宇硕察觉到他的动作也放松下来享受。

两人的身体实在太有默契，曹承衍清楚的知道金宇硕的敏感点在哪里，每次都朝着金宇硕最舒服的地方顶弄，每每擦过那一点时金宇硕都会满足的娇喘出声。  
随着金宇硕的喘息曹承衍加快了挺胯的速度，他的手上也集中攻克起了金宇硕敏感的前端穴口，前后夹击之下金宇硕的娇喘变成了呜咽。  
“呜……承衍，慢一点……啊……我不要了，你放开我……”他七手八脚的要曹承衍放过前面，曹承衍却适时的堵住了穴口，同时深而快的挺胯抽插。  
“宇硕，一起……”  
曹承衍说着终于放开了小宇硕的穴口，同时指尖快速地摩挲敏感的穴头。金宇硕果然猛地收缩了一下后穴，突如其来的刺激夹的曹承衍终于泄了出来，滚烫的液体打在金宇硕的肠壁上，随着曹承衍的一个套弄金宇硕也在曹承衍手中泄了出来。

“哈，哈……承衍……哈……”高潮后的金宇硕说不出话来，只是一声声的叫着曹承衍，曹承衍也只是抱着金宇硕细细亲吻，他把分身从金宇硕后穴稍微抽出了一点，金宇硕立刻感觉到有液体从穴口流出。  
“啊……别，别走……哈……”金宇硕累极了，但后穴突然的空虚让他挽留出声。  
这么多年来虽然每次曹承衍要的时候金宇硕仍会害羞，但一旦做起来金宇硕又会坦诚的不得了，舒服或是还想要都会毫不掩饰的说出口，曹承衍只能一次比一次更爱他。  
“我不走，我们宇硕这么累了，当然要好好犒劳一下啦~腿夹紧宝贝儿……”曹承衍把金宇硕的腿环在自己腰上哄着他，在逐渐变凉的水温中就着还插在里面的姿势把人抱了出去。  
他拿过一条浴巾包裹住两人缓缓往床边走去，随着走路的动作小承衍又在金宇硕的后穴里玩了起来，浅浅摩擦的快感让金宇硕小声的呻吟起来，他刚泄过一次的分身也开始挺立。

曹承衍拿浴巾简单给两人擦拭干净，然后抱着金宇硕躺在了床上，这过程中始终保持插在金宇硕后穴里。  
金宇硕累得有些困了，受到后穴的刺激却还是迷迷糊糊的喃喃着“别走……”  
“不走，宇硕，我在呢，今天可是我们的新婚之夜啊~”曹承衍说着，俯下身亲吻金宇硕。  
“宇硕啊，新婚之夜还很长呢……”


End file.
